oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Glaysa
History Glaysa is a Creature originating from Dis. She was ruled over by Dispater for many decades of her life. She began life as something no creature wants to be in the throes of hell, Spitespawn, a child of the Div. She began life poorly because of it. her mother was exe cuted and she was sold off. She was a gunpowder maker for a factory that made siege weapons for the Blood War. She toiled and worked her fingers to the bone for decades, until fate finally shined down upon her. An adventuring party had come through the small city, one of righteousness and with the intent of ending Dispater's life, a fight that did not end well... Her toils were cut short by pure chance. By act of pure luck, in the battle that ensued, she came into possession of a small bag, one filled with gold and purple gems. Unbeknownst to the ignorant adventurers, the purple gems were soul gems, the souls of those taken forcefully. She used her sudden fortune to buy herself out of slavery. Now free, she used what was left to acquire a one way ticket out. and so she lands on Oustomia. During her time in Dis, she lived in a compound with many others, where she was not well liked. everyones life was already hell, let alone her messing it up more... She did have one small gift... her anger burned the world around her, but it wasn't controlled. Each and every night, she would wake herself up screaming... everyone else loathed her... She was never sure why she did, but she eventually had to make a part in her mouth, just to stop from screaming when she awoke herself. She was tolerated, because she was so small. She was the only one with small enough hands in her compound to operate the small tools they had to make gunpowder. So she made gunpowder, for years, and years... and years... Until that fateful day came. And she escaped. Appearance Glaysa is a tiefling that was Recently discovered as a Spitespawn, a creation made from the union of a Div and another race. As such, she has very pale skin, but otherwise looks very human, the only distinctly inhuman features are her yellow eyes, Long black tail, and her distinct lack of height. She is noticeably short for a tiefling, something she is very sensitive about. Her choice of clothes was originally very heavy, the environmental change from Dis to Falador was drastic. However now that she has adjusted to the temperature, she wears a small dress, with a large overcoat, which hangs in her upper arm usually (its a little big for her). she wears a pair of long black boots that go all the way up to her upper thigh. Accessory wise, she has a few hair clips, and a skull piece attached to the front of chest(trying to draw attention away from it...) Personality Glaysa is a moderately cynical individual and very quick to anger. despite being so easily prone to back-lashing. she does not handle affection well, being easily flustered. Beyond these, she is actually disturbingly diplomatic if the situation calls for it. Beyond this, she is friendly, as long as your respectful back. If you are so lucky as to be called her friend, she does have a sweet center inside all that sour and bitter core. Friends Lucas(Possibly more?), Damian, Jason Enemies Lili (annoying) Aspirations She hopes to end her night terrors, and whatever is causing them, and learn more about her origin. Finally, she hopes to master her control of fire so she may fight with her friends and keep them safe. Category:Inactive